kings_and_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Champion
A Champion is a paragon of warfare that stands against their foes. Champions protect others by interposing themselves between their enemies and their allies. While their primary role is defensive, this does not lessen their ability to fight. Champions are at home on the front lines of a battle driving enemies back with their sword and shield. The Champion is driven by a higher purpose of helping others. A Champion's primary attributes are Strength and Dexterity, and they also benefit greatly from a high Constitution. A Champion's secondary attribute is Melee Attack Power. A Champion's preferred weapons are one-handed weapons with a shield. Trainer Location Veteran Champion Targoln is a Male Orc who can be found in the Upper End of Everdale. Skill's Demon's Bane - A basic melee attack that has a chance to kill your target instantly. * Level 1 – Starting Skill * Level 2 – Level 12 * Level 3 – Level 21 * Level 4 – Level 30 * Level 5 – Level 39 Bash - Bash your opponent with you shield to stun them. * Level 1 – Starting Skill * Level 2 – Level 12 * Level 3 – Level 21 * Level 4 – Level 30 * Level 5 – Level 39 Unstoppable - Increases your attack speed while making you immune to movement impairing effects. * Level 1 – Level 12 * Level 2 – Level 23 * Level 3 – Level 32 * Level 4 – Level 41 * Level 5 – Level 50 Charge - Charge into combat closing the distance to your target instantly taunting them. * Level 1 – Starting Skill * Level 2 – Level 12 * Level 3 – Level 21 * Level 4 – Level 30 * Level 5 – Level 39 Skin of Stone - Greatly reduces a portion of all damage while active. * Level 1 – Level 6 * Level 2 – Level 17 * Level 3 – Level 26 * Level 4 – Level 35 * Level 5 – Level 44 Mighty Blow - A high damage melee attack that taunts the target to attack you. * Level 1 – Level 4 * Level 2 – Level 15 * Level 3 – Level 24 * Level 4 – Level 33 * Level 5 – Level 42 Immovable Force - Stand your ground becoming immovable, this causes you to be impervious to damage and you attacker to take damage * Level 1 – Level 16 * Level 2 – Level 27 * Level 3 – Level 36 * Level 4 – Level 45 * Level 5 – Level 54 (level 54 is currently unattainable) Hand of Judgement - Summon a Hand of Judgement to instantly stun your target. * Level 1 – Level 16 * Level 2 – Level 27 * Level 3 – Level 36 * Level 4 – Level 45 * Level 5 – Level 50 Fist of Judgement - Summon a Fist of Judgement to knock your target back. * Level 1 – Level 14 * Level 2 – Level 25 * Level 3 – Level 34 * Level 4 – Level 43 * Level 5 – Level 52 (level 52 is currently unattainable) Lesser Heal - Heal your target for a small amount of health. * Level 1 – Starting Skill * Level 2 – Level 12 * Level 3 – Level 21 * Level 4 – Level 30 * Level 5 – Level 39 Cleave - A sweeping attack damaging all targets in front of you. * Level 1 – Level 14 * Level 2 – Level 25 * Level 3 – Level 34 * Level 4 – Level 43 * Level 5 – Level 50 Shield Wall - Create a shield to block ranged attacks * Level 1 – Starting Skill * Level 2 – Level 12 * Level 3 – Level 21 * Level 4 – Level 30 * Level 5 – Level 39 Skill Progression Category:Classes